


Birthday Surprises

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [21]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Party, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Max's birthday and after a lovely date, Victoria and Max come home to Max's dorm room expecting to be alone. They are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for this on fanfiction.net and obviously decided to post it here as well. It's my longest one shot yet. Enjoy!

"Shut _up_ guys, I think they're coming!"

That is the first thing Max hears when she gets to the front of her dorm room.

It is so small, a whisper, that Max thinks she may have imagined it. It would have been an easy thing to do - ever since she and Victoria got back from their date Victoria has been acting weird. Nervous. It is highly possible Max was imagining the voice. After all, Victoria still hasn't given Max her present (not that Max expects one) so it's possible she is nervous about that.

But, just to check, she turns towards Victoria with a dubious look on her face and a raised eyebrow – a look that states she knows Victoria's up to something but is careful not to pin anything on her for sure.

"I told you I didn't want a party."

Victoria, next to her, shrugs sheepishly at Max, and Max stares back with a dry look on her face.

"What? Party?" Victoria says. She scoffs and shuffles her feet. Her lips purse. "I didn't throw you a party, Maxine, you told me you just wanted a date. I've just given you a date. That's all. Jesus, don't expect so much of me, weirdo."

"Oh, you're pulling out the name calling again?" Max replies, clutching at Victoria's leather jacket and gathering her close. Immediately, Victoria's arms reach up and rest on Max's shoulders, her hands looping around to the back of Max's head trailing patterns with her fingers. It's so soft a feeling it sends a tingling sensation all around the back of Max's head. She lulls backwards.

"Damn right I am." Victoria takes a step forward, forces Max to take a step back. Does it again. Max's back hits the door with a low thump. They stare at each other, their eyes burning with a defiance for one another as Victoria dips down her head and lets their noses touch. "I love the look you get in your eyes when I call you Maxine. It's… primitive."

"Oh?" Max replies. She feels her chest pounding at the look in Victoria's eyes. Max hates it when Victoria calls her Maxine because she hates the name, but… she loves it when Victoria calls her Maxine, because it sounds so damn _sexy_ coming out of her mouth. Victoria licks her lips, looks down to Max's.

It's a look that sends a quivering breath from Max's throat, and suddenly Victoria's mouth is on hers, her hair bunched into Victoria's fists as the two kiss. Victoria is relentless in pushing her against the door, in biting down, softly, on Max's lips until Max finally cracks and her mouth opens with a low, throaty moan that Victoria captures in a deep kiss and the swipe of her tongue as it pushes into Max's mouth.

And then Max feels a slim leg slide up between the two of hers, reach up until it hits it hits the place Max's craves it more than she expected and moans again, deeper –

And then she is falling backwards, Victoria with her, on top of her, and the two land on the floor with an 'omph!'

"Victoria!" Max squeals, her face going red.

Victoria, on top of her, pushes herself up and looks around her. "Goddammit," she says, looking at the culprits around her. She hits away Courtney's offered hand and stands, brushes herself off before holding a hand out for Max to take, which she does. "There actually _is_ a party?!"

"You mean you didn't plan this?"

"No!" Victoria says.

"Nah, Super Max, she was too busy tryna decide what to buy for you. Apparently she decided on a _different_ kind of present."

Chloe.

Max turns to face her, her face redder than before, but she smiles. "Chloe!" she says, slightly breathless from the fall (but totally not just from the fall). She scans the faces around her and with every name her voice grows more high-pitched, her face more red – "Dana, Alyssa, Warren, Brooke, Kate! Taylor and Courtney! You're all here?"

"And we all have ears, Maxine." Taylor says. "Really, I didn't picture you to be one to get down and dirty in the hallway."

Victoria pulls Max close again, scowls at Taylor. "You specifically told me there would be no party."

"Yeah, I lied." Taylor shrugs.

Dana, next to her, squeals and pulls Max in for a hug. "You're nineteen, Max!" she says, her arms snaked around Max's neck, their bodies pressed together tightly. "How do you feel?"

Chloe laughs. "Bet she feels a little horny, to be honest!"

Max splutters when Dana pulls away. She feels the need to hit Chloe, but Dana does it for her. Lightly - like she deserves. "I'm more shocked, actually, but I think landing butt first on the floor will do that to you."

Brooke takes a step forward. "Are you alright, Max?"

Max nods, smiles. "I'm fine. Thanks, Brooke."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Doctor Warren here wouldn't mind taking a look at you."

Chloe snorts. "Totally. He'll take as many looks as he can, the perv."

Warren rubs at the back of his head. "I'm not a doctor –" he says, embarrassed. "And – and Victoria sorta looks like she wants to kill me so I'll be over here with the presents."

He takes two cautious steps to the side where Max's presents are laid out on the bed.

Victoria takes a protective step forward. "Why did no one tell me about the party? I could've used the warning! I was planning to –"

"Oh, we know what you were planning, lover girl." Dana giggles. Max blushes. Victoria blushes. Kate blushes. Even Warren blushes.

Alyssa, thankfully, saves the day. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you about the fall, Max. I owe you for all those times you've stopped me being hit with projectiles."

"Don't mention it, Alyssa. I'm glad that you came."

"Wouldn't miss it, Max. When Chloe invited me last week I was surprised – "

"Hell _no,"_ Victoria interjects. "I was with you all of damn yesterday, and you didn't think to tell me about this little gathering you planned?" she points an accusing finger at Chloe, who laughs and pushes it aside like it was nothing.

"Calm down, Queen Bitch. I'm just here to celebrate the birth of good ol' Maximus Prime."

"I'll give you something to celebrate, you hippy –"

"Max!" Kate says, drawing her attention away from the brewing fight. Kate looks a little flustered. The idea that she heard what Max and Victoria were doing is mortifying – but it's not like little Kate would pull a bible from behind her back and reprimand them for sinning. Or at least not _seriously._

"Kate!" Max replies. The two share a tender hug. "I'm so happy you could be here for my birthday; thanks for coming!"

"Well," Kate links her hands and looks to the floor, a blush coats her cute little cheeks. "your friend Chloe is very persuasive. It was hard to say no."

Max's eyebrows raise without her consent. She looks between Chloe and Kate – Chloe and Victoria are glaring at one another but Max knows it isn't serious, and Courtney stands between them, keeping Victoria at bay whilst Taylor just stands and laughs next to her. Chloe points a daring finger at Victoria, says something inappropriate no doubt, Max doesn't really hear, and Victoria gives her the finger in return. Max can't help herself smiling.

"Chloe? Persuasive?" she says, turning back to Kate, who goes a shade darker.

"Yes." Kate replies, before aptly changing the subject. "I hope you like my present. It's an original signed copy of The October Country, since you said you liked it so much."

"Wow, thanks, Kate! That's so generous of you."

"It's not a big deal, Max, you've been so kind to me since you got here –"

"No, Max loves _me_ more and you know it!" Chloe yells, but she's concealing a smug grin and is clearly saying it just to provoke a reaction from Victoria.

"I don't know," Taylor chimes. "Victoria is the one who gives her the orgasms –"

"Says who?" Chloe quick-wittedly replies, staring into Victoria's eyes.

Victoria practically growls.

"Wow, wow _, wow!_ Guys!" Max says. She grabs Victoria's hand in one of her own, and Chloe's in another. "Enough bonding, okay, there's only so much of that I can take."

"That _all_ of us can take." Warren corrects. "I've been head-butted twice in my life and I don't fancy facing off against an angry Victoria."

"I wouldn't head-butt you, nerd." She retorts, but, sulking, listens to Max and zips her lips quiet.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Maximus, let's get this party started! I brought booze!" Chloe hops over to Max's sound system and hits play, loud music immediately pulses through the room. She grabs Dana's arm and twirls her around, provoking a laugh from the girl. "Dance, monkeys dance!"

Max laughs at them all, Victoria at her side. They all look like they're having fun, even in Max's tiny room. Kate is smiling, sipping water from a red little cup. Chloe throws everyone else a beer, and slowly the pace picks itself up.

Eventually, Taylor and Courtney are dancing with each other, hands waving madly in their air. Courtney offers Max a wave and a smile, and Max smiles right back. Dana dances next to them with Brooke, and together the two of them manage to pull up a reluctant Warren and get him to bust a move like he just doesn't care – so, in other words, _terribly_. Alyssa and Kate sit side by side on the sofa, but Max watches, intrigued, as Chloe saunters over and offers her hand with a charming smile to Kate who, with a blush, accepts it.

About half an hour in, everyone is dancing with everyone. And in the chaos Victoria sneaks Max away.

"I wanted to do this in private." She says as she carefully closes the door to Max's room and pulls her across the hall to her own. They enter, and Victoria picks a wrapped present off of her desk. Max presumes it's for her. "I didn't know there was going to be a party so it hindered it a little, but whatever."

Max smiles. "You didn't have to get me anything." She says, cliché as she is, and takes a step closer to her girlfriend.

"I know." Victoria replies. They look at each other for a moment, indulged in the silence. It is Victoria that breaks it with a thrust of her hand and a small: "Here." she looks at Max shyly and holds out a present that's adorned in sparkly silver wrapping paper and a purple bow. Her eyes look into Max's, worried and trying to hide it, so Max isn't surprised when Tori blushes and looks away. "It's nothing special. I – I'll admit that I found it a little difficult to find something to get for you. Everything I chose Chloe told me was too expensive, or flashy, or that you couldn't drive yet –

Max smiles cheekily at Victoria. Her heart feels warm, she can't believe Victoria and Chloe actually worked together to get Max a present. It takes a moment for Victoria's words to actually sink in, but when they do…

"What?!" Max looks at Victoria with disbelief etched onto her face, her smile changing quickly into amusement and then astonishment – "you were going to get me a _car?"_

"Well Chloe said a week in Rome was too excessive!"

Max stares at her girlfriend for a moment. Her blushing, shy, embarrassed girlfriend who is looking anywhere but Max, with her arms crossed in nervous defiance as her fingers anxiously rub at her arm. She's pouting. It's adorable.

Max bursts out laughing.

"A trip to _Rome_? Oh, man, Victoria, I can't believe you'd actually do that –"

"Well, it's one of the most culturally immersive places in the world, and beautiful for photography." She says. Her voice is small but brimming with confidence, and her cute brown eyes finally meet Max's. "I thought it'd be beautiful to go there together and take pictures. I thought you'd – I mean I thought you'd like it."

Victoria looks embarrassed. A little upset. She's still blushing – Max has never known her to blush for so long – and she drops her arm holding the present down by her side. Max immediately feels guilty for laughing. Victoria had clearly tried really hard to find a good present for Max and all Max is doing is laughing at her. The single thought sobers Max immediately. Her smile becomes small, sheepish, and she grabs at the hand holding Victoria's present. Squeezes it.

"Hey," Max says, shuffling forward slightly and using her free hand to gently hold Victoria's chin, force their eyes to join. "I would absolutely love that, Tori, you know I would. But we haven't been together that long and I would hate for you to waste your money on me like that."

Victoria huffs out a breath through her nose. It hits Max's hand, makes her smile grow wider. "That's what Chloe said. But it's just money, not even a quarter of my monthly allowance –"

"I know that, Vic, but it's a lot more money for me than it is you. And one day you might really need it. But please don't let that upset you, it's _so_ thoughtful - to think that you care enough to take me to Rome is just amazing, Victoria."

Victoria takes a small step forward. Max watches her try to fight the small little smile off of her pink lips, rather unsuccessfully, and then she lifts the present in her hand, holds it in the small space between them, whispers as if they're sharing a secret: "Open it."

Max looks down to the present between them. It's a large square shape, but one of the dimensions is taller than the other, so a bit rectangular, and about two inches thick. Max stares down it, unable to conceal her excitement. She takes the present from her girlfriend who is smiling at her nervously, and, carefully, Max pulls the ribbon off of the wrapping paper and then pulls at the sellotape one end of the wrapping. Victoria's wrapped it very well and obviously with care, Max would hate to ruin her hard work even if she's anxious to see what's inside.

She pulls one side up, reaches inside…

Feels a smooth texture, soft to run her fingers along but also a little cold. Max pulls it out.

It's a large leather book with a loose strap around it to keep it closed, and at the binding there is a small patterned engraving, intricate by any means. On the front, engraved carefully into the leather, are the words 'Max and Victoria'.

Max looks up, stares at a nervous Victoria with a curious look in her eyes, and then looks back down to the book. She opens it to the first page.

"Well, you write in that journal all the time and put your own pictures in it that you take and I thought – well, I thought it would be nice – if the two of us, together, wrote about our experiences together."

Max stares down at the page, runs her finger along it. It feels like _real_ paper, paper that is slightly rough to the touch but is so soft and easy to write on. The first page already has pictures on it – Victoria and Max's first selfie together is the first one. Max is looking at the camera, smiling, and Victoria, with an arm around her, is doing an overzealous pout. It was taken in Victoria's room, laid on her bed. Max had been holding the camera and the shot was a little tilted because the two of them kept laughing as they tried to be serious and take the shot. It was a cute picture, brought back the memory as clear as day. They weren't even dating in this picture. They'd just…gotten closer. Become good friends.

Victoria had kissed her the very next day.

"It's wonderful," Max says, smiling like a kid on Christmas day, she looks at the other pictures in the book, carefully turning page after page of their pictures together until it runs blank.

"It's for our future memories." Victoria says. She blushes, squirms a little where she stands. "I figured that when I take you to Rome, one day, we're going to want to document it. I'm certainly going to want to capture your doe-eyed look when you see the Colosseum for the first time –"

"Tori," Max says, closing the book and pulling her close. "It's perfect. Don't sell yourself short. I don't need a trip to Rome; this is far more thoughtful. It's amazing. You really thought about this."

"Well, yeah," Victoria says, "I wanted it to be the best present ever."

"And you managed it." Max smiles gently at her. She picks up Vic's digital camera from the desk and pulls her close, holding the book up and beaming at the camera. "Smile, dork," Max says, "It's time to make some memories."

Victoria smiles but Max can see the playful annoyance in her eyes at the nickname. "You're the hipster here, not me." She says, but she only pulls Max closer.

"I don't know, Chase." Max replies, "I saw that you put in the picture of me catching you with your first polaroid. You're just as big of a dork as me."

Victoria grumbles.

Max takes the shot.

Later, when they stick it in their new book together, Victoria will write 'Max's nineteenth' beneath it, in her small, curly writing. And Max will see the happy look that adorns Victoria's face.


End file.
